Sapphic Copulation
by Cullens Incarcerated
Summary: Entry for the Cullens Incarcerated Contest. Sinister parasites prowl in the night, lurking cell to cell to feed on the caged and helpless. In the darkest hour of a lonely day, a shining glimmer of hope ignites between two cell mates.


"**Cullens Incarcerated Contest"**

**Story Title:** Sapphic Copulation

**Main Characters: **Bella/Alice

**Disclaimer: **These addictive characters belong to Ms. Meyer.

**To see other entries in the "Cullens Incarcerated" contest, please visit the profile: http://www . fanfiction . net/u/2163960

* * *

**

The buzzing of the overhead fluorescent bulbs hums quietly breaking up the monotony of the quiet that fills the twelve by twelve cement chamber. Darkness hovers in the four corners, while the harsh glow emitting from the walkway beyond my cell bars filter in; casting slanted bands of light along the concrete floor. I lay with my eyes open staring at the white and blue striped mattress that's hovering above me, sending out groans and squeaks with ever twist and turn of its obese, snoring occupant.

I turn onto my stomach and roll my head to the side to gaze at my fellow bottom bunk mate. Her black hair is matted and greasy, she also lies on her stomach facing me and staring with a vacant look in her eyes. She's waiting and dreading, just as we each do every night. Waiting for the inevitable and hoping to dissolve into our beds and go overlooked; unnoticed by the vampires that lurk in the darkness.

Each night after lights out, they come wordlessly and insatiable; ready to spread their venom. They greedily drink from the comatose, resigned bodies. Most have given up any hope or thoughts of fighting them off; begrudgingly lying still while they have whatever remaining life force in them taken away. As of yet, I haven't fell victim to the nightly cycle and have never been happier for my bland features.

I've only been in for a month but quickly picked up on the way of things around here. Eventually all are taken; it's only a matter of time for me. In my time here, our cell door has opened three different times, all sending my heart flying in my chest knowing it was my turn but each time I was spared. My other cellmates weren't so lucky in those three times. Relief never tasted so bitter. In those times, I buried my head the furthest into my flat, polyester pillow and prayed; prayed for vengeance and strength to survive my six month stretch.

After these monsters feed, they leave with a solid clang of the door locking into place, adjusting buckles and waistbands as they walk away satiated for the time being. In the night, the women bond over this one common enemy and console one another in the aftermath. In the day, it's as if nothing had taken place and all is forgotten until lights out. Fights happen daily amongst the women, even in this very cell, on these cots where they've hugged and wiped salty, angry tears as one. The dynamic of these relationships are stupefying.

I keep tucked into myself, avoiding stares or conversation with most of the jail's other inmates.

My eyes snap open to a resounding click coming from a nearby cell door, clanging shut with significance. Alice squeezes her eyes shut and clamps her hands over her inky, clumped hair and pulls out in frustration. Her breathing is becoming ragged and panting slightly. I neither hear nor see any movement from either of the two top bunks. Suddenly, Alice springs from her bed and heads to the cell bars, trying her best to peek out into the walkway. Her arms are silently flailing to the left, as if reaching. To get this reaction from her can only mean one thing; Rosalie.

She slumps to the cold floor in a heap of silent sobbing; always silent as to not gain any unwanted affections. The three of us remain lying in our starchy beds unable to offer any comfort.

In the month that I've been an inmate at the small, King County Jail, I've kept to myself mostly but found slight companionship in Alice and Rosalie. They seem to have taken on the role of my protectors. It began one day out in the yard; a scene that played out from an epically bad prison movie.

My dark hair was down, in an attempt to blend, and I was cowered into a dark shadow of the building away from the bulk of my fellow inmates. The bottoms of my grey pants were caked in mud and my heavy polyester shirt only covered down to my elbows, leaving my forearms exposed to the windy chill that blew misting rain around our caged in exercise yard.

My attempts at hiding had the opposite effect. While staring fixedly at my white, stingless shoes, exact replicas appeared in my line of sight. I peered up to see a woman who could only be described as an obese, Irish boar. Her red hair kinked and stood stiff against the moisture in the air. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, her nose turned up is a snooty fashion; allowing me to see the fine hairs of her nostrils. A small fleck of dried mucus clung to a hair, resisting detachment against the ebb and flow of her heavy breathing.

"Anyone ever told you that you look like the girl from The Grudge?" she smirked at her bad joke.

I simply turned from her attempt and made to walk away.

"I'm talking to you." She stated in a deep, agitated voice while grabbing my shoulder to spin me around. I stumbled in the mud, landing on my ass, which quickly led to her hauling her weighty mass atop my frail figure.

The scene escalated from there, she attempted to throw heavy handed misguided punches at me; which I only have heartedly deflected by it was effective enough. Moments into the scene, Rose and Alice stepped in and cut it short. Rose kicked the spitting, sweaty mound of blubber in the back of the head, while Alice helped me up and looked me over for apparent damage.

What made them come to my aid? I have no idea and more than likely never will but was grateful for them regardless. From that moment forward, the three of us have kind of stuck together. I found out the two of them were tossed in here together on the same charges. They were in for prescription fraud. Apparently Alice's father is a doctor and prescription pads are easily acquired.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to Alice's slumped form as I slowly made my way toward her and pulled her into ,an attempt of a comforting, one armed, awkward hug.

She nodded a little but never offered any words of reassurance. The second reverberating clank, signaling the end of tonight's feeding time, came a few minutes later. Alice exhaled a long shaky breath along my stiff shirt. This night was over and the vampires were pleased once again. I pulled Alice to her feet and lay back down. She stood fidgeting between our bunks, glancing anywhere but me. Understanding her unspoken question, I moved to the side so she could slide in beside me.

We lay stiffly alongside each other, hands at our sides in the small twin size bed. I feel hesitant fingers reach for my own and then entwine them cautiously. It's a small friendly gesture of reassurance and companionship but my heart hammered in my chest from the tiny morsel of affection and it felt _good._ It's been too long for me to remember the feel of another person's skin against my own and I wasn't prepared for it to be now with this girl I barely know.

I grip her hand tighter, enjoying the feel. She squeezed back. In the darkness, I cast a sly side long glance at her profile. Her red rimmed eyes are open, staring at our entwined hands lying between us. She still looks broken from the possibility of Rosalie being tonight's victim and the overwhelming need to comfort her in her sadness causes me to lightly stroke my thumb along her slender fingers.

She lies on her side facing me with our hands still together and places her free hand atop them and stares at me with calculating eyes. With her eyes locked on mine, she begins trailing her fingers along the inside of my forearm. My eyes squeeze shut at the sensation and I inhale a deep, calming breath, and then exhale it slowly to the descent of her fingers from my elbow to wrist.

Her petite hand on my on my cheek, opens my eyes to see her face mere inches from mine. Her eyes dart around my face; eye to eye then to my mouth and back again. I'm certain my face is veiled with a range of emotions; fear and uncertainty being only two of them.

"Bella." She whispers softly and it's enough. It's what I needed to hear; her knowledge of my name, that I'm not just a random face to add to her collection but somebody she wants. I turn to face her completely, our lips inching closer together from my movement and I completely uncertain about my skills where this is concerned.

"Alice…I'm not sure..I mean, I've never," I say shyly, staring down and away from her shining blue eyes, "It's been a long time and..." She shushes me quietly before taking her thumb and running it along my bottom lip.

"Bell, do you _want_ to?" She asks while tilting my head up to look back at her. "That's my only concern." She grins at the silent shake of my head.

Her lips are moist and cold from the frigid air in the room. A hand cups my face as she attempts to apply more pressure to the kiss. The feel of her lips send me into an internal flurry of lust. My thoughts are clouded and a long forgotten throbbing begins to ache at my recently dormant clit. I'm more aroused than I've maybe ever been. Possibly just from myself imposed sexual drought or perhaps from the female beginning to lick and nibble along my, now fiery, lips.

I meet her seeking tongue with my own and mutual, delicate moans escape us both when our wet, soft tongue's meet. We begin to caress one another externally, which ignites a passion causing our mouths to move in a lustful connection of darting tongues and heavily exchanged air. We nip, suck and moan as our hands begin to roam along one another's polyester covered forms.

My hand rests along her thrusting hip that's wedged between my own friction seeking need. Nails drag beneath my shirt along my side and up to cup my bare breast. She massages and flicks at my pebbled nipple and it feels so _good_ that I'm overwhelmed with the sensation and don't know what to do next. My hand squeezes her hip out of lustful desperation and pulls her roughly into me as we grind without regard to our cell mates.

The need for _more_ causes my hand to slip beneath her waistband and squeeze soft ass cheeks. I'm pulling her too me roughly and just trying to get what we both need. My self reservation has long since fallen by the wayside and I'm relentless in my passion. She breaks our kiss to raise my shirt above my breasts. Her mouth sucks my heaving breasts, giving attention to both. It's too much and not enough.

I fumble blindly with her waistband, pushing and pulling frantically. She stops her kissing to sit up slightly and pull down her pants and removes her own shirt in the process. I cup and massage her rounded breasts as I sit up to follow suit in removing my clothing. Her nipples feel foreign in my mouth and I'm not sure how to please her but her grunts drive me forward to succeed.

I break my exploration to allow her to remove my shirt. Her hands caress my ribcage along the way. Once my shirt is tossed, she grabs my face between eager palms and hungrily tastes my mouth with her probing tongue. Our bare chests' rubbing together nearly sends me over the edge and makes me wonder about other parts being pressed together. My pants are quickly removed and cast into the pile on the stone floor.

I hesitate and she notices.

Fingers trace my arm and face as she asks, "Are you sure Bella?" and her eyes are so sincere in her question, I have to wonder why I would ever deny her.

I answer with a chaste kiss that turns into something else quickly. She pushes me onto my back and straddles me; feeling her wetness along my thigh in the movement. Wanting to feel, I tentatively slide my fingers up from her bent knee at my side, along her cold thighs until I meet her wet entrance. I run my fingers back and forth along her slick and heated lips. It feels strange and I stop, I have no idea what I'm doing.

Alice stops her kissing and grabs my exploring hand, "I'll show you." She tells me.

She lays my hands at my side and whispers a soft "relax". Delicate kisses make their way down my jaw, along my neck, the valley between my breasts, across my navel until she meets the tender flesh above my throbbing clit.

I'm whirling, my body jerks impatiently for release; my hips thrust and my hands knead the sheets beneath me. A cold breeze makes me look down to see Alice's pursed lips blowing on the liquid seeping from me. She's teasing me and I love it. I throw my head back with a small growl and thrust my hips again in invitation.

Her hands grab me and attempt to hold me to the mattress but I'm a savage, and I buck against her restraining hands.

"You have to be quiet." She reminds with a nod of her head to the cell doors and amused eyes. I nod agreeably and calm somewhat until, without warning, she runs her tongue in a steady, long lick between my lips. I abandon my grip on the sheets and fist her matted hair; her wet tongue laps at my ache, causing me to moan loudly and attempt to shove her deeper, in search of a respite to this blissful breaths are heavy and shaky with my nearing climax. I'm writhing under her touch.

_Almost. More. More. Yes._ I'm screaming inside my head when two fingers push into my -too long since penetrated- opening. It's divine. Her fingers massage, rotate and thrust along with her furious licking.

My release is almost violent in nature. My fingers squeeze her hair tightly, my mouth and eyes wide in a silent scream, while my body shakes violently from the long awaited pleasure of orgasm. Alice licks and sucks at my free flowing cum; humming in pleasure as I come down from my orgasmic delight.

My arms are weighty with exhaustion. Alice's face inches into my groggy view, with a satisfactory smile and kisses me, thrusting my own flavor in offering on her talented tongue. My own taste mixed with hers, sends my senses into a quickly induced spiral of want.

I lay her down and repeat her earlier ministrations; descending to my first pussy licking experience. I'm unsure that I can bring that type of pleasure to her that she provided for me but I'm fueled by gratitude to at least try.

Upon first touch of my fingertips she moans and thrusts her wanting hips upward. I apply more pressure and rub back and forth becoming familiar with the feel. I look up for her reaction; her hands are gripping her hair, head lolled back, mouth open panting for air.

_I'd say I'm doing alright then._

Moving forward with a feeling of success, I bring my mouth to the scent of her. Doing just as she done, I take a long swipe from the bottom of her opening and stop at her clit and suck gently, flicking it with my tongue. My face is shoved forcefully into her by demanding hands. I repeat the process a few more times before pushing my tongue into her opening.

She thrusts so violently that I have to hold her thighs open and down to the bed, so I can taste her. Breathy moans and little squeaks from the bed echo off the solid walls.

_We're too loud, _I think to myself. Someone is going to hear us, if they haven't already.

Thoughts of what would happen if that were to occur cause me to glide two fingers in, in search of an ending to this before someone sees us. She bucks widely and moans throatily upon penetration. She's close. My long hair is fisted in her right hand and she's fondling her breast with her other. The sight of her is erotic and I have to snake a hand down to my clit to ease the growing pulse.

Rubbing myself results in pants of breath along her sensitive pussy. My left hand fingers her, while I lick and suck up juices. I massage her inner walls, wiggling, licking, biting until she seizes up in a tense orgasm. I rub furiously at my own clit, seeking bliss at the sight of her pleasure.

She moans long and low in her release and causes my own orgasm. My head lies along her moist thigh as we both regulate our breathing. I tilt my head up to look at Alice but she's not looking at me.

"Alice, what wrong?" I ask concerned, as I sit up to lie beside her. Her fearful glance is focused behind me. My back tingles with awareness now that all my other senses are free. I turn my head slowly, already knowing what's there.

Through the bars on our cell door dangle two arms for two men, their other hands preoccupied with rubbing themselves through their tented, black pants.

"Officer Cullen." I whisper and wipe my mouth, sliding back toward Alice.

"Officer Whitlock." Alice affirms fearfully.

"Now, you ladies ought to know better than partake in extracurricular activities without inviting your friendly neighborhood night guards." Officer Whitlock playfully reprimands with an exaggerated pout.

"Was quit the show tho….." Officer Cullen reminds Whitlock without taking his transfixed eyes from mine.

Officer Whitlock jingles open the heavy lock and throws the door open with too much force. He storms in and grabs Alice by the arm.

"Over here sugar and I'll show you what a _man_ can do." Alice never even protests or puts up a fight. Her naked form stumbles to her bunk with Officer Whitlock in tow. His pants being dropped to the ground make me turn away my watery eyes.

Officer Cullen is standing beside my bed, bent slightly in order to see me huddled into the furthest corner.

"Come now love. You might even enjoy yourself." He grinned as he sat easily on my mattress and slid in beside my still uncovered body. The sheet was lost in the floor with our discarded clothing.

Tears slid down my cheeks, while I tucked myself into a ball, attempting to cover myself.

"No need to be shy besides….I've already seen it all." He reminded as he gently traced his finger along my shin and back around to my calf and down to my ankle. His grip tightened there and he yanked; bringing me to him spread out in a single pull. I yelped before he covered my body with his and his hand cut off any further protest from me.

Hot breath blew across my ear, while he undid his belt and slung it to the floor with a smack. The sound of keys jingling and a zipper opening were barely heard over him as he breathed throatily into my ear, "Now let's see how many times I can see that beautifully orgasmic face of yours shall we?"

* * *

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing for a reader besides me. Hope it was understandable and enjoyed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
